


Memories

by joeyrz



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-10
Updated: 1999-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyrz/pseuds/joeyrz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ares remembers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hankie Alert!

"Whatcha doing, Unc?"

"Just… something, Strife."

"Oh. 'kay. Hey, hold a sec, this is the room Cupe was telling me 'bout. Right? The memory closet?"

"Um… yeah."

"He didn't get all the romantics from Dite then."

"They're just memories, nephew."

"Ye-ha, of all your lovers."

"Dead lovers."

"Yeah, fly boy said ya had this ritual. That you went over all the old stuff and added a new one when… Aw, shit! Unc, I'm sorry."

"Thanks Strife. Look, this one, I gave this to my first real mortal lover. I really loved her. She never took it off. That was over thirteen hundred years ago. All of them, all my lovers, I've loved them all."

"Geesh Unc. I…"

"You don't have to say anything. They're mortals. They die. I know that. I just thought I'd have more time with him. I even thought of going to Father… But, no use now."

"Bummer."

"Yeah. *sighs* You wanted something, Strife?"

"Nah, it can wait. That little job ya gave me. It's done."

"No, I gotta see to it. Give me a minute."

"Sure thing. I'll meet ya there."

"I, um, I will *always* love you. I loved you more than anyone else. You brought light into my life again. It had been dark for so very long. I… oh gods, I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I should have saved you. You were so very young. Forgive me, for I'll never forgive myself."

And the god of war settled on a satin pillow a strange helmet and a scroll with the lyrics of the "Joxer, the Mighty" song neatly printed on them.

The end.


End file.
